Distractions
by paperchickadees
Summary: How is one supposed to focus on any games when the dork next to you is adorable? Bren/X-Ray


Bren lay idly next to X-Ray, his mind focused on, not in his _Pokemon_ game, but on the boy next to him. The two had taken to spending their bonding time playing video games, although for some reason Bren hadn't found himself having as much fun as he used to when playing games.

Maybe not having as much fun wasn't the wording for it. He was _distracted_ , for lack of a better word.

He just found it so hard not to get distracted! Ever since he had introduced X-Ray fully to the world of video games, he hadn't stopped hearing happy squeals of excitement from him, or happy chatter. It wasn't that Bren didn't like it- in fact, the opposite was the problem. He _loved_ hearing X-Ray talk, and chatter, and ramble, and grin and smile dorkily and –

Yeah, Bren definitely found that he was distracted.

X-Ray was happily chatting now, his dark eyes sparkling, a large goofy grin spread across his face, and Bren couldn't help but be distracted by the dork as he nattered on about _Nintendogs,_ of all things. He didn't notice the slight pink hue that tinted his cheeks as he peeked at X-Ray, nor did he notice himself lowering his own Nintendo. It was only when X-Ray called his name that Bren snapped to attention.

"Bren, are you okay?" he questioned, frowning. Bren's flush darkened as he realized he'd been staring. "You've been looking at me strange lately."

"U-uh yeah, I'm fine!" Bren fumbled with his DS and hurriedly looked back at his screen, bringing it right up close as to hide his face. "N-nothing to worry about here!"

"Are you sure?" X-ray questioned. "You keep getting really flushed and distracted. Are you sick?" his tone was laced with worry, which made Bren's heart almost ache.

"N-no…really, I'm okay!" he put on an unconvincing smile, and X-ray frowned at him. In one swift movement, he snatched Bren's DS from him and placed it on the bedside table before pinning the nerd underneath him.

"Don't lie! _Something_ 's up!" he said in an accusing tone, leaning forward to observe the teen. Bren stared up at him indecisively. "We promised not to lie to each other, so fess up, cos I'm not moving until –"

Bren didn't give him a chance to finish; he pulled X-Ray down fiercely, crashing his lips against the others. The kiss lasted mere moments, and Bren feared he had ruined whatever friendship he and X-Ray had as he pulled back.

He was surprised, however, when he felt X-ray's hands come up and cup his face, pulling them back into the kiss with enthusiasm. Bren's mind almost shut down completely, his usual internal anxious voice being silenced as he tangled his nimble fingers into the others dark hair. He wasn't quite sure how long they had been kissing, and didn't quite care, so long as it didn't end.

Unfortunately, however, both boys were mortal, and both had to pull away to take in ragged breaths, leaning their foreheads together and panting. When they did end up finding their voices, it was X-Ray who spoke first.

"So…" he said dryly. "That explains a lot."

Bren squeaked and almost wanted to hide his face, but he found himself unwilling to untangle his hands from X-ray's hair, so he only managed to utter out a small "uhhh" in response.

Thankfully, it was all X-Ray needed.

With a small snicker, he leaned down again to press a small, gentle kiss on Bren's lips, looking quite playful.

"I guess we've found another activity to add to our bonding list." he said mischievously, and Bren's cheeks flushed red hot once again; his expression, however, was an eager one.

"Can we start now?" he asked in a shy voice, and got a sly grin in response.

"I was thinking the same thing, funnily enough…" was all X-Ray said before leaning down to kiss Bren once more.

* * *

 **What? What is this? Is this a fIC? from mE?**

 **yea, I finally got off my lazy butt to write something and post it~ I have NOT left the fandom! I just never post here at all~ You'll have better luck on my tumblr's, which should be mentioned on my profile~**

 **Anyways, I've been itching for this ship - itching for casual Strike Squad stuff, mostly, but this ship too. It's a shame that Strike Squad wasn't introduced when the fandom was still big and alive cos there would be so many more fics..**

 **Anyways, might post soon, might not - it depends. You can bet your asses it'll have Strike Squad in it tho!**

 **Like always, read n review~**


End file.
